


Dylan || Zianourry KidFic

by pajamas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamas/pseuds/pajamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought their lives were perfect. Louis, Harry, Liam, Niall, and their four year old son, Dylan, they didn't think they'd need anyone else. Then they met Zayn.</p><p>This is on my Wattpad, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is based off of a one shot on my Wattpad, and I decided to make a minific of it!


	2. The Problem

Liam had a problem that he didn't know how to solve.

He was in love with another boy.

It wasn't the fact that he was gay that freaked him out. He'd been aware of that ever since he was a small kid, and had been unashamed when he came out to his parents.

They'd been surprisingly accepting. Liam had half-expected them to kick him out of the house, but his mum just shrugged and said, "I still want grandkids," and his dad said, "I don't care where you put your dick, Liam."

That was good enough for him.

So, no, the problem wasn't that he was gay. The problem was more of the fact that he was in love with a boy that was straight.

Liam was in love with a guy named Niall. He was blonde, innocent, adorable, and Liam wanted him badly.

Niall liked girls, though, which posed a problem. 

"Liam," the professor called. "Liam...Liam...Liam? Liam, are you there?" The professor stopped in front of Liam's seat and waved his hand in front of Liam's face. "Liam!"

Liam jumped. "Sorry, what?" 

The professor rolled her eyes. "Liam, if you could pay attention in my classroom, please?"

"Sorry, professor," Liam breathed, face red. He looked up to the board to see that Niall was two rows ahead of him. He'd turned around to look at Liam, and when they made eye contact, Niall smiled warmly.

Liam's heart fluttered in his chest, and he smiled back.

* * *  
When his class was over, Liam started packing up his notebooks and such so that he could go back to his dorm. He had a few hours until his next class and wanted to take a nap if possible.

"Hey," a soft, Irish voice said gently, and Liam turned to see Niall standing there, smiling at him. He had his backpack slung over one shoulder and his eyes were so incredibly blue that Liam felt himself start to drown in them.

"Um, hi," Liam responded softly, in a light, airy voice, because this was _Niall,_ the guy he's had a crush on since _high school,_ and now they're talking!

"I was just wondering if, uh..." Niall trailed off, cheeks reddening. Liam wanted to paint his house that color. "If maybe... I don't know..." Niall rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Spit it out, Niall," Liam chuckled, and Niall blushed again.

"If maybe you'd want to go get coffee with me?" Niall's face reddened again, but Liam's brightened.

"Sure!" Liam finished shoving his stuff in his backpack and slung it on. "Where are you thinking?"

Niall was smiling so widely that Liam thought his face was going to rip in half. "Java Cat, it's kinda...over there." Niall pointed arbitrarily, and Liam shook his head, smiling.

"I hope you actually know where this is, Niall," Liam said, but he gave Niall a warm smile.

Niall grinned back. "Don't worry."

Liam shoved his hands in his pockets as he followed Niall out of the building.

"So what are you thinking of majoring in?" Liam asked kindly.

"I'm..." Niall bit his lip. Liam found himself loving it when Niall did that. "You're going to think I'm lame," Niall breathed, cheeks tinged pink.

"Promise I won't," Liam smiled, which made Niall's heart soften, so he smiled nervously.

"I'm majoring in graphic design," he murmured, his eyes tightening. He was worried, Liam realized. He didn't believe in himself. "I know, it's dumb," he began, when Liam didn't say anything, and Liam shook his head.

"No! No, I don't think it's dumb. I think it's awesome!" Liam smiled widely. He meant it, too. He was sincere. "Really, Niall. What do you want to do with it?"

Niall started playing with his fingers shyly. "I...I don't know."

Liam smiled. "Don't sweat it." He ruffled Niall's hair kindly, and Niall grinned at him.

They entered the Java Cat, and Niall inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of coffee beans and flavored syrups. 

Liam felt complete. He was where he wanted to be with the person he wanted to be with, and he felt complete.


	3. Coffee

"So I'm paying," Niall said conversationally as they stood in line, waiting for their coffee.

"Um, no, I disagree," Liam said calmly, fishing his wallet out of his pocket.

"Come on, Liam," Niall whined. "Please?" He made a puppy dog face, and Liam smiled at how cute it was.

"Hmmm, I don't think so," Liam said and shook his head. 

"Liammmm," Niall whined, frowning so profusely that his forehead wrinkled.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Liam offered, and Niall brightened. Liam won, and Niall frowned again.

"If you pay, they're going to think I'm the girl in the relationship," Niall whined, and Liam laughed.

"We're in a relationship?" he asked lightly, and Niall blushed. He lowered his chin and played with his fingers, and Liam smiled and ruffled Niall's hair. His heart was still fluttering from Niall's words; he said it was a relationship!

Niall unwillingly let Liam pay for their coffee, and carried the steaming cups back to their table.

"So you come here a lot?" Liam asked gently, wincing as he burnt his tongue on his coffee. Niall giggled at him.

"Yeah." Niall wrapped his hands around his cup. "I found out about this place at two in the morning one night. I had more studying to do and I desperately needed some caffeine." Niall sipped his coffee and scowled, added sugar to it.

"I didn't even know it existed," Liam said, wanting Niall to keep talking. He loved the soft, airy tones of Niall's voice.

"I love it. It's so quiet, and not very many people know about it." Niall smiled shyly up at Liam. "What are you majoring in, Liam?"

"Film studies," Liam said softly, grinning back at Niall. Niall's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah, I know. And you thought your major was dumb." Niall softened.

"I don't think it's dumb," Niall giggled. "I think it's awesome. Does that mean we can go see a movie and you'll tell me all of these ridiculous things that I don't need to know?"

Liam laughed. "I think that's all I could tell you."

Niall grinned. "Let's go see a film, Liam."

"Now?"

Niall shrugged. "Why not?"

"I have a class soon, Niall," Liam mumbled, biting his lip.

Niall frowned. "How many times have you missed class this semester?"

"Uh, zero," Liam said slowly.

"Cool. This'll be your first," Niall said, all smiley and kind and gentle, and how could Liam say no?

* * *  
"What should we see?" Niall hummed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. They'd gone back to Liam's dorm. He'd been lucky enough to have a single dorm, so he had a lot of space to set up a film watching section of his room. 

"You pick," Liam said lightly, uncaring. He just wanted Niall to keep smiling, and he was willing to do literally anything for that to keep happening. 

Niall kept humming softly, scanning Liam's DVD collection. Suddenly, he let out a squeal of excitement. "You have Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind!?"

"Epic film," Liam said brightly, nodding. "Beautifully done."

"Can we watch it, please?" Niall begged, squeezing the plastic case so hard that he nearly cracked it.

"Sure, Ni," Liam said warmly, and Niall smiled brighter at the nickname Liam had given him. He'd only known Liam for a few hours - sure, he remembered him from high school - but this boy was already making him feel something new, and that was strange.

So Niall sat on the couch next to Liam, fighting the urge to curl up against Liam's body, though it was inevitable. He could never sit next to anyone without ending up practically in their lap.

Liam wanted to hold him, too, but he settled for putting his arm around Niall's smaller frame. Niall brightened and shuffled closer into Liam's body, and Liam just held him. 

Liam liked Niall. He liked the way he laughed and the way it sounded, he liked the way he smiled, even if his teeth were the tiniest but crooked. He liked Niall's warmth and how he was so tiny and adorable and, _God,_ Niall made Liam feel so many different way that it almost made Liam feel as though he was drowning.

Liam was okay with drowning in Niall.


	4. Boyfriend? Boyfriend!

Two months later, Niall and Liam were inseparable. It was nearly impossible to find a time where they were apart.

 

It worked for them, though, because they were so different. Liam pushed Niall to calm down, sort of like his anchor, and do his homework, and Niall energized Liam. They balanced each other out so that Liam wasn't considered boring and Niall wasn't too energetic.

"Niall," Liam said one night when Niall had slept over again and they were balled up in his bed, holding each other. Liam had been tracing his fingers over Niall's arm for hours, just feeling how silky smooth his skin was. He wasn't even intentionally doing it, it was absentminded, just an empty reminder that Niall was there, under his fingertips, and that gave him comfort.

"Mmmm?" Niall was half asleep, cheek pressed against Liam's chest, but he opened one drowsy, blue eye to glance up at Liam. 

"Sorry. I didn't know you were sleeping. Never mind," Liam hummed softly.

"No, what is it?" Niall asked, sitting up on his elbows, suddenly wide awake. That never failed to shock Liam, how Niall could go from dead-asleep to wide awake in three seconds.

"I just think you're pretty spectacular. That's all," Liam said softly, and he leaned in to press a kiss against Niall's cheek, something he'd been doing a lot lately, not that Niall complained. Niall turned his head at the last possible second, making their lips meet.

Liam froze.

Niall didn't, though. He locked his arms behind Liam's neck and bit down on Liam's lower lip, causing him to gasp, and Niall deepened kiss.

Liam realized that this wasn't some accident, that this was something that Niall had wanted to happen, and gave in and kissed him back.

When the kiss was broken, Liam cracked a smile at Niall's pink, kiss-swollen lips.

"What?" Niall asked, blushing, ducking his head, and Liam smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Nothing, Ni. You're just so cute." Niall's blush deepened and he nestled closer into Liam's chest. Liam ruffled Niall's hair and pressed another kiss to his forehead, and then they both trickled off to sleep.

* * *  
They had gone two weeks without mentioning the fact that suddenly their relationship had become far more intimate than it was before.

They were able to share kisses and hug and have their relationship reach a new level without having to deal with the awkwardness of not knowing how to label it.

But, after two weeks, it was hard for Niall. He wanted to exclusively be Liam's, to have Liam be exclusively his, and he didn't know how to address that.

"Liam," he said one day when they were walking to get ice cream. Their fingers were intertwined and Liam's hand was so warm in his.

"Hm?" Liam had a spot of vanilla ice cream on his nose.

Niall giggled a wiped it off with his thumb. "Um...I know we're sort of avoiding this...but...what exactly...are we?" He eyed Liam's face nervously, hoping he hadn't upset him.

"I thought we were...you know..." Liam trailed off.

"We were what?" Niall pressed.

"Boyfriends," Liam finished tightly, eyes worried. 

"Okay," Niall smiled.

"Okay," Liam shrugged, and took Niall's hand again.

* * *  
"Boyfriend!" Niall called, and Liam chuckled. He and Niall had officially been boyfriends for about a week and a half, and Naikk hadn't called him by his name since.

"Why do you insist on calling me Boyfriend?" Liam smiled, walking over to the bed where Niall was sitting.

"Because that's what you are," Niall said. "Duh. Now come cuddle with me, Boyfriend."

Liam rolled his eyes, but obliged, curling his larger body around Niall's smaller one. Niall nestled his face against Liam's shoulder, and Liam shivered as Niall's long eyelashes brushed against his skin. 

"Sleep tight, baby," Liam whispered, kissing Niall's forehead, and Niall slowly dozed off.


	5. You...You What?

Liam’s heart dropped to his stomach.

There was a distant, unexplainable roaring in his ears, and he felt completely disconnected from his body, as though he were dying.

He doubled over, the pain throbbing so hard in his chest that he really expected his heart to just fall out and splatter onto the carpet, leaving grotesque, red stains everywhere. It would keep itself beating as long as it could, and then just stop.

Maybe then the pain would stop, too.

But why did Niall have to say that, those damning words?

“Liam…Liam, I’ve cheated on you.”

* * *

“Hey, Niall,” Liam beamed as he walked into his boyfriend’s dorm. He leaned over and kissed his forehead and then went to hang his coat up.

“Hi, Li,” Niall said softly, but his voice was all wrong. Instead of being excited and affectionate, like he normally was, he was distant and detached, and he wouldn’t look Liam in the eyes. 

"Babe?" Liam bent so he could look his boyfriend in the eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I have to tell you something," Niall whispered.

"Okay," Liam said, sitting next to him.

Then Niall told him.

* * *  
"Okay..." Liam wheezed, trying to breathe through the pain. "Okay. What's his name, Niall? And - and - " Liam paused to let a sob worm it's way up his throat. "And what did you do?"

"It - it wasn't real cheating, Liam," Niall whispered, staring at the table. His hands were shaking. "I just...we just talked, and he asked for my number, and I...I don't know, Li, I..."

"Do you love me?" Liam interrupted.

"What?" Niall said, caught off guard.

"I said, do you love me?" Liam's voice trembled with fury. "Because I love you, Niall, and even if you did cheat on me, I don't want to lose you."

Niall started to cry. "I do love you, Liam," he sobbed, moving his way around the table to climb into Liam's lap and cling to him. "I love you so much."

Liam wept, too, and held his boy, and Niall sniffled and buried his face into Liam's neck.

"I don't want you to leave me," Niall whispered.

"What do you want?" Liam asked him. "I know I'm not enough."

"It isn't that," Niall said quietly. "You are more than enough, Liam, I don't deserve you." He kissed the end of Liam's nose. "I don't want to cheat on you, Liam, not in the sense that I want somebody else more than I want you."

"What do you want?" Liam repeated.

"I want to add someone to our relationship," Niall said softly. Liam's eyes widened.

"You want...to...to add someone?" Liam repeated slowly.

Niall nodded. "I know it's a foreign concept...but...I want you to meet him. If you don't like him, you can personally delete his number from my phone, and I'll never contact him again. I promise. I love you."

Liam looked at his Niall, at the amount of guilt and shame in his eyes. He was sorry, and he hadn't actually cheated on Liam, not in the sense that he'd kissed someone else or anything like that. And he didn't want to leave Liam for anyone else, either, he just wanted their relationship to grow and bloom and add someone else.

"Okay," Liam said, though he felt pretty unsure about it. The smile that lit up Niall's face almost made it worth it.

* * *  
"Are you sure about this, Niall?" Liam asked softly, running his fingers through Niall's soft hair. 

"It'll be okay," Niall hummed, patting Liam's cheek gently and then leaning up to kiss the tip of his nose. "I love you."

Liam smiled a little and leaned in so their foreheads touched. "I love you, too, Niall. I want you to be happy."

Niall squeezed Liam's hand and got out of the car, and Liam followed him.

"I'm nervous," Liam whispered, and Niall gave his hand another squeeze. 

"Don't be. I'm with you, babe," Niall grinned back. He kissed Liam's cheek and tugged him into the restaurant. "He's over there," Niall murmured, pointing across the restaurant to a guy with dark, curly hair. Liam nodded and followed Niall across the restaurant. "Hi, Harry!"

"Hi, Niall," Harry grinned back, standing up to hug him, and Liam's stomach tightened. He didn't know if he could do this. "You must be Liam," Harry said, and put a hand out. Liam put his hand into Harry's and made himself smile, and when their eyes met, he softened.

Harry's eyes were so green and soft, and he could tell that Harry hadn't wanted to take Niall from him. He liked Harry, and he didn't know why, because they'd hardly even spoken, but there was something about him.

"Hi," Liam said softly, and Harry grinned back.

"Niall's told me a lot about you," Harry said as they sat back down. Niall sat on Liam's side of the booth, which Liam was grateful for, and interlocked their fingers. "But I want you to tell me about you."

"Oh. Uh, I don't know." Liam bit his lip. "I'm just...me. I'm twenty, I'm majoring in film studies...I don't know. I'm just me. I'm nothing."

Harry's eyes softened then, and he tilted his head a bit and marveled at Liam. "I don't think that's true," he said softly, kindly.

"You don't think what's true?"

"I don't think you're nothing," he smiled. "If all that Niall has said about you is true, you're...well, you're bloody _perfect."_

Those words had Liam blushing. "Me? Perfect?"

"I already think you're perfect," Niall said softly, nudging Liam kindly with his elbow, and Liam grinned down at him.

"Hmmm..." Harry said, winking at Niall, making the smaller boy blush, and then smiling at Liam. "So do I."


	6. Are You Sure?

“So…what did you think?” Niall asked Liam as they left the restaurant. Liam lifted Niall’s hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss to the back.

“I liked him,” Liam said, blushing a little. Harry had kissed them both goodbye, and Liam had nearly swooned. He hadn’t kissed anybody but Niall in almost a year now, so it was so different that Liam almost couldn’t handle it.

Niall’s face brightened. “Really? You liked him?”

Liam smiled down at his boyfriend. “Yeah, Ni, he was nice.” 

“You’re blushing,” Niall giggled, and Liam’s face reddened even more.

“Shut up,” Liam muttered sheepishly, trying and failing to hide his reddened cheeks.

“I think it’s cute,” Niall beamed as he got in the car, and Liam frowned at him.

“I’m not the cute one, though. You are,” Liam explained as if there was a system to it.

“What? If I’m the cute one, what does that make you?” Niall asked.

“The manly one,” Liam smirked, and Niall’s jaw dropped. 

“What!? No!” Niall shouted, making Liam laugh. He struggled to respond, but he was laughing too hard. “I’m asking Harry what he thinks,” Niall huffed, and Liam finally stopped laughing and took a breath.

“Okay,” he said, getting the last few chuckles out of his system.

Niall put the phone on speakerphone as Liam started the car, and it rang three times before Harry picked up.

“The post-date phone call already?” Harry said in a sexy, lazy voice that made both Liam and Niall melt.

“Uh. Yes and no,” Niall blushed, and Liam chuckled at how red his boyfriend’s cheeks were. “I - We just had a question for you.”

“Shoot,” Harry said, and Liam could hear the smile in his voice.

“So, uh, Liam just said that I'm the cute one and he's the manly one in our relationship, and I wanted to see how you thought that added up." Niall bit his lip as he waited.

"Hmmm...well, you're both pretty adorable..." Harry trailed off, and Liam scowled at the phone. "But I'd definitely have to say that Liam is the manlier one."

"Yes! I told you!" Liam shouted, and Niall stuck his tongue out and licked his cheek. "Ew! Don't lick me, Niall!"

Harry laughed at them as Niall shrieked when Liam started to tickle him.

"Liam," Harry said, chuckling. "I was going to ask you this later, when I got the actual post-date phone call, but it's driving me mad. I have to know."

"Know what?" Liam asked, chewing on his lip.

"What you think of me." Harry's voice softened so much that it made Liam blush.

"Oh..." Liam chewed on his lip. "I - I think you're lovely, Harry." 

"Does that mean you'd like to see me again?" Harry asked, a smile evident in his voice. "Both of you?"

"Yes!" Niall chirped, before Liam could even take a breath, and he and Harry both chuckled.

"His face is so red," Liam laughed to Harry, and Niall swatted at Liam's arm. 

"And you, Liam?" Harry responded when their laughter died down.

"Oh - yes for me, too," Liam said lightly, and Harry beamed at the phone and chuckled warmly. 

"How about tomorrow?" Harry asked, and Liam and Niall grinned.

* * *  
The next day, Liam’s hands shook as he got ready for his date with Harry and Niall. 

“I’m not used to being nervous,” he said softly to Niall, who was brushing his teeth. “I’m so comfortable with you now that I hardly even remember being nervous on our dates.”

Niall grinned. “It’s a good feeling, though. Right?”

Liam smiled back. “Yeah. I’m just not used to it. Oh, God. What if he doesn’t actually like me, Niall, and he wants to take you away from me?”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Liam, don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m not,” Liam whined, even though he totally knew he was.

Niall just crossed the room and kissed the end of his boyfriend’s nose. “I love you, Liam, and Harry really does like you a lot.”

Liam bit his lip, still anxious, but trusting Niall. “Okay.”

* * *  
Harry arrived at their shared dorm room a little bit later. He'd hate to admit it, but he was nervous, too. 

He felt super strongly about Liam and Niall. Stronger than he probably should, if he was honest with himself, but he decided to not let that deter him from making Niall and Liam his.

They would love him, he decided. He needed them to.

He knocked softly on the door of their dorm, chewing on his lip as he waited for someone to answer.

"Hi!" Niall cheered, and Harry immediately relaxed, grinning back. 

"Hi, Niall," Harry chuckled. "Where's Liam? Are you guys ready?"

"Here," Liam said, smiling shyly as he followed Niall out of the dorm. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Harry smiled, and that was that.


	7. Second Date

"You've got to tell us where we're going," Niall begged, practically bouncing in his seat. He kept squeezing at Liam's hand way too hard and Liam winced each time.

"Calm down," Harry laughed.

"Honestly," Liam mumbled, sighing in relief and relaxing his hand when Niall finally let him go.

“Just tell me, please, Harry,” Niall whined, and Harry just shook his head, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

* * *   
“So technically this is a surprise for both of you, but I feel like Niall will walk into a pole or something if we’re not watching him,” Harry said.

“Rude! I would not!”

“You probably would, actually,” Liam laughed, “It’s okay. You can give me an individual surprise next time,” he said cheekily, and Harry chuckled.

“That’s implying there is a next time,” Harry said just as cheekily, and Liam stuck his tongue out at him. Harry smiled back, dimples showing themselves, and Liam was struck dumb by the feeling that he was lucky to be there with those two particular boys.

Liam covered Niall’s eyes when Harry asked him to, much to Niall’s dismay, and struggled to keep from releasing a Niall-like squeal when they arrived at the ginormous arcade.

“Okay, Liam, you can let Niall see now,” said Harry, and Liam uncovered Niall’s eyes. Just as he’d expected, Niall squealed and jumped up and down excitedly, and then threw his arms around Harry’s neck.

“C’mon, Li, I’ll crush you at skeeball,” Niall yelled and then sprinted into the arcade. Liam laughed and went to go after him, but Harry grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“Liam,” Harry said softly, and the tone of his voice made Liam turn to look him in the eye. “I have to tell you something.”

“I get it,” Liam said softly, before Harry could even continue. He’d been expecting this. “I’d seen it coming, honestly. It’s okay. You want just Niall, not me. That makes perfect sense, to be honest, because I…I’m boring, and he’s all bubbly and wonderful and full of life. Just…” He looked Harry right in the face, tears stinging as they filled his eyes. “Take good care of him for me, okay? I love him a lot - “ 

Liam was cut off, surprisingly, by Harry kissing him. Harry kissed him fully, warmly, giant hands grabbing at his waist, tongue sliding into Liam’s mouth. Harry’s hands squeezed at Liam’s waist, causing him to laugh and break the kiss, cheeks tinged pink and lips chapped and red.

“Wh-What was that about?” Liam stammered, suddenly shy, straightening at his shirt to hide his embarrassment.

“I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted -“ he added that part teasingly, making Liam smile, “that I was really happy I’d met Niall, because it led me to you, too. I wanted to say that it isn’t just about Niall, that you’re a part of this relationship, too, and that I’m honored and very happy about that.” Harry leaned in and kissed the end of Liam’s nose. “That was all.”

Liam was too moved to actually respond, so he gave Harry a tiny smile and took his hand, and they went into the arcade to find Niall and to collectively destroy him at skeeball.

* * *  
“Let’s go to the arcade every day,” Niall sighed when they were lying down in the grass afterward. Harry had driven them out to this overhang where the stars were clear and the air was crisp. This had been Liam’s surprise (an improvised one, granted, but a surprise nonetheless) and Liam loved it. Niall was sandwiched in between Harry and Liam, but Harry was holding Liam’s hand and their fingers were intertwined. Liam couldn’t stop smiling.

“Can I ask you something?” Harry asked, and both Liam and Niall nodded. “Will you be my boyfriends?"


	8. Answers

Niall squealed.

He squealed loudly and rolled away from Harry, nuzzling his face into Liam’s chest. Liam laughed and ruffled Niall’s hair. He was so adorable and Liam loved him so much.

“Are you okay?” Liam smiled, pressing kisses against the top of Niall’s head.

Niall nodded, not trusting his voice. He decided he wanted Liam to answer first. He didn’t want to be without Liam, and if he said yes to Harry and Liam didn’t, it would be awkward. 

“You answer first,” Niall said, voice muffled by Liam’s shirt.

“I…” Liam chewed on his lip. Harry eyed him warmly, a tiny smile on the corner of his lips. He hoped they would say yes, and could assume that Liam would by the tiny smile on his face.

“What’s it gonna be?” Harry asked softly, not rushing them, but needing to know. Waiting was making him anxious.

“I say yes,” Liam said softly, glancing down at his fingers nervously. Harry whooped loudly and leaned over and kissed Liam right on the mouth, lips taut from smiling so hard.

“What about me?” Niall whined, “I say yes, too!”

Liam broke the kiss to laugh and Harry kissed Niall, too. Then Niall kissed Liam, because he was overwhelmed with happiness.

* * *  
“You guys are so lucky you’re dating me,” Harry huffed as he started making dinner. It was a year later and they’d all moved in together in a tiny apartment not far from the campus.

“I know we are,” Liam laughed, kissing Harry on the cheek as he walked past. “You’re a better boyfriend than Niall.”

“He is not!” Niall yelled, offended. “I’ll have you know I am one of the best boyfriends out there! You’re lucky I chose you losers.” 

“Awww, don’t be mad, baby, I was just kidding,” Liam chuckled, crossing the room to kiss Niall. He turned his head right before Liam’s lips met his, though, so Liam settled for kissing Niall all over his face. 

“Stop it, Li,” Niall squealed, unable to keep from giggling, and Harry chuckled and crossed the room.

“Liam, quit harassing my boyfriend,” Harry grinned, scooping Niall up by the waist and sitting him at the table.

“He’s my boyfriend, too,” Liam pouted, and Niall gave in and sat in Liam’s lap.

Yeah, they were happy, but they all felt like there was still something missing. They didn’t feel whole yet, but they were happy enough for now.

* * *  
“I FOUND IT!” Harry yelled as he entered the apartment. Niall had been curled up in Liam’s lap and they were both half-asleep, but both were jolted away when Harry yelled.

“Harryyyyy,” Niall whined, nuzzling back into Liam’s side. Liam stroked his hair gently and kissed his forehead.

“Found what, babe?” Liam responded softly.

“What we were missing.” Harry sat on the floor in front of Liam. “I know you’ve noticed it, too, the weird emptiness.”

“Yeah,” Liam said.

“Yeah,” Niall said, groggily.

“I’ve found out how to fix that. His name’s Louis.”

Niall sat up. “You want to date someone else?”

“No,” Harry said quickly, wounded. “I want to add someone else to our relationship.”

“You want us to have a four-way relationship? Harry…I don’t know,” Liam said slowly, and Niall nodded.

“It was hard enough getting him to agree to trying you,” Niall said softly. 

“What about if we use the same standings? If you guys don’t like him, we’ll never talk to him again, yeah? You guys’ll like him, though. I know it. He’s a cutie.”

Niall scowled. “I’m supposed to be the cutie.”

“You are the cutie, Ni,” Harry laughed, kissing his boyfriend’s face. “Nothing could change that, not even Louis.”

“I’m willing to give it a try,” Niall said, slowly, eyeing Liam carefully. He could tell just by the furrow in between Liam’s eyebrows that he was thinking Harry had found someone better and was going to leave them. Liam had always been insecure in this way, an d it didn’t help that Harry happened to come with someone new and described him as a cutie. “Li, baby, you’re overthinking.”

“Right, you’re right,” Liam nodded. “Let’s try it.”


End file.
